


♦ Love is War

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Bad Obsession [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not worried about what will happen when they get out, okay? He's not! Sequence to Paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Love is War

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's been a very long time, but I finally got to write that one. Before anyone decides to kill me because there's no porn, I'll say there'll be on the next story, since, yes, there'll be at least one more story. This one exists basically because I wanted to write some fluff and I missed this series. Hope you all like it!

At some point during the last minute of their time inside the closet, Dean started fearing what would happen once they got out. Not that he would ever pretend nothing happened between himself and Castiel in those seven minutes, because those right there? Those were the best fucking minutes of the Winchester’s _life_! Nope, he’s not kidding.

You see, if Dean’s gonna recall it, he’s always had his eyes on Castiel. They have never talked, but that’s because of Dean’s stupidity. No, really, don’t try to speak in his favor. He's definitely, honestly, and immensely stupid, and he has no problems admitting that. Why bother trying to pretend not being something he so clearly is? Not worth it.

And that’s basically why Dean’s kinda freaking out here, because, what if Castiel decides to go with Balthazar? Sure, they had a pretty awesome time together, and Castiel _said_ he had his eyes on Dean as well. But what if all of that changes? Don’t blame Dean for being so insecure; he’s pretty sure anyone would be too, if they had their fingers intertwined with their biggest crush ever.

“I sense there’s something bothering you, Dean,” Castiel says, and isn’t he a mind reader?

Shaking his head, Dean decides to stay quiet, just enjoying those last few seconds. Okay, yeah, Castiel agreed with meeting again – as soon as they were out –, but Dean just had the feeling something would go wrong; something always did, that was just his life. He can’t remember having even one relationship that lasted more than two weeks.

The thought of having one with Castiel makes him nauseous. Not because he’s not dying to having the Novak all for himself, believe him, he is, but because he just knows he’ll ruin everything within a few days. It’s always been like that, so why would he have any hope that this time it would be different?

“Dean?” Castiel calls again.

He decides on answering this time, but only because the worrying tone of Castiel’s voice makes his chest feel tighter.

“Yeah?” he asks, leaning even more against the door.

Their foreheads were placed together until that moment, when Castiel pulls slightly away, only enough so that they can face each other. Dean refuses opening his eyes for the first few moments, but he dares anyone who wants to try it to resist Cas’s gaze. There’s no way he doesn’t use some kind of super power to make that thing palpable.

“Talk to me,” the dark-haired fucking _pleads_.

Dean’s about to answer, but then door is not on his back anymore, and his ass is touching the ground. Oh, did he mention that everybody’s laughing at him because he fucking fell?

“You alright down there, Dean?” Ash asks, biting his lips not to laugh too hard.

Throwing him a deadly glance, Dean accepts the hand Cas is offering him and stands up, trying not to frown at the fact that even the Novak is laughing. What is that, a conspiracy?

“Yeah, Ash, I’m fine, thanks a lot.”

Eventually, although abruptly, the laughs stop, and Dean looks down to see Cas’s arm around his waist. The action makes the blue-eyed almost retreat it, but Dean stops him, throwing his own arm around Cas’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.

Dead silence takes over everyone around them. Of course, everyone who doesn’t have their tongues buried in someone else’s throat. At first he doesn’t quite understand. I mean, okay, Cas is a guy and so is he, but so what? It’s not like Charlie and Bela weren’t on the process of tongue on throat.

Then he gets it. Even if Bela’s a cheerleader, she’s not as _popular_ as him. Fuck his life, dude, really. No, wait, better yet, fuck those people. If they really think he’s gonna care about their opinion why Cas is so comfortably leaning against his side and not Balthazar’s, they can sit down and wait.

Talking about Balthazar, did he say that the guy is growling at him? Best party ever!

“What, a guy can’t get out of the closet anymore?”

Okay, Dean should think about his jokes twice before actually saying them out loud, but it works; the people who had stopped dancing, eating, and chatting, retrieve their previous business. Ash gathers everyone who was playing the game again and Castiel starts heading for the circle as well, only stopping when Dean presses him closer. Okay, he’s afraid Cas will prefer spending his next two hours with someone else, but he won’t go down without a fight!

“Where do you think you’re going, Mister?” the green-eyed inquires with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel tilts his head slightly to the side. Dean already said it is adorable, right? Because, really, it is.

“To the circle, I suppose,” he says.

Chuckling – not nervously, okay? –, Dean starts leading him throughout the crowd, towards the front door. They’re holding hands now – yeah, lame, he knows, but he supposes it’s okay when it’s with Cas – shoulders bumping here and then.

“Sorry Cas, you said you’d be mine for the night, and I will have no turning backs.”

A grin spreads itself along Castiel’s lips, the confusion completely gone.

“I thought you wouldn’t want that after this little scene,” he confesses.

Really, how does the guy grins saying that? Dean doesn’t know, but he’s also grinning.

“And waste the opportunity of finishing what we started back there? No way in Hell!”

And then suddenly Castiel’s hand is not on his anymore. What the fuck? Dean looks back, seeing the last thing he probably wanted. What did he see? Oh nothing, just fucking Balthazar cupping Castiel’s face and placing kisses all over it, even if the Novak tried to get away from his grip. Does he really think he’s gonna force Cas to do something he doesn’t want while Dean’s around? Well, he better think twice.

“I missed you so much, Cassie! Are you alright? Where did that moron touch you?”

The guy’s deaf or blind? Trying to control the want – need, actually – of punching that stupid ass face, Dean makes his way to them, doing his best not to bare his teeth.

“Of course I’m alright, Balthazar. Will you let me go, please?” Castiel asks.

As soon as he gets close to _his_ Cas, Dean pulls him by his waist, out of Balthazar’s hold. Immediately, Cas wraps his arms around the Winchester’s neck, and, if Dean’s smiling at the Brit’s horrified expression, then that’s his own problem.

“Sorry, pal, Cas’s coming home with me tonight,” Dean says, saluting him as he strolls towards the door.

“Cassie, will you really allow that…That… _Being_  to speak for you?”

Fuck, what’s that guy’s problem? Dean frowns, a comeback at the tip of his tongue, but Cas is faster.

“That _being_ happens to be the one who I want to be with, Balthazar. I’m sorry, but you don’t own me,” he snaps.

Ow, that must’ve hurt. Balthazar’s silent for a moment, his eye twitching in that crazy way you only see in movies, before pointing a finger at Castiel.

“This is not the end of it.”

And just like that he goes further into the house, leaving a confused Dean and a sighing Castiel behind.

“Mind explaining that?” Dean asks, still trying to understand what has just happened.

“Balthazar has got a crush on me for a long time now.”

“Welcome to the club.”

Can somebody shut him the fuck up, please?

“What?”

Castiel’s staring at him, confusion back in his features. Biting his lips, Dean scratches the back of his head with his free hand.

“Uh, nothing, I just…I’ve had a crush on you for some time too,” the blonde says, shrugging as if it didn’t matter.

His ass it doesn’t matter.

“Y-You have?”

Clearing his throat, Dean nods, still not daring to look at Castiel.

“Yeah, since you started talking to Sammy, I guess.”

 _Talking_ was his way of trying to placate things, because, really, Cas was Sam’s best friend.

“Dean, that was three years ago!” Castiel almost yells.

Yeah…He really should think about what he’d confess to him again.

“Guess I win over Balthazar, huh?” Dean tries with a sheepish grin.

Castiel laughs and Dean will have a serious talk with himself about how he doesn’t seem to care about it later on. But then Cas’s lips are on his and the thinking part of his brain kinda decides to shut down for the moment.

“You’re an idiot, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean’s pretty sure his tone is fond.

“Awesome way of turning me on, Cas.”

He laughs again, and Dean ends up laughing too. And, well, if he feels like he’s won a war for getting Cas to head to the Impala with him, then that’s his freaking business.


End file.
